Sombras
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Reflexiones de Kanon durante su última noche en Cabo Sunión. Kanon x Saga. ONESHOT


_(POV de Kanon)_

**Sombras**

Si la luz no existiera, ellas no se formarían. Y entonces, ¿qué sería de mí?

Noche tras noche son mi única compañía.

Al principio les temía, pues reflejaban la oscura índole de mis pensamientos, y a veces resultaban intimidantes al cubrirme por completo amenazándome con el fin de mis días, que parecía estar tan próximo.

Ahora las he llegado a apreciar.

En ellas inútilmente pienso, hoy que tengo oportunidad de hacer tal cosa. Hoy, por lo menos, puedo sentarme entre el agua, que para mi suerte se encuentra a bajo nivel. Si lo intentara quizás hasta podría dormir, en vez de nadar sin descanso para mantenerme a flote por mi vida, como es la necesaria costumbre. Diariamente me aferro cobardemente a dicha rutina; tal como las ondas que se forman en el agua al menor movimiento que realizo, se niegan a morir.

Y aunque tarde o temprano desaparecen dejando una lisa tensión superficial, aún reflejan sombras hacia el fondo del mar, para que aquellos caracoles que duermen allá abajo no ignoren su presencia, y para formar con los corales un breve juego de luces tenues, cuyo débil resplandor inocentemente me regocija.

Con el propósito de seguir en mi bobo entretenimiento, muevo un brazo. Así logro ver más ondas formarse, rebotar a mí alrededor, y relajarme con su lento ir y venir. Se alejan y regresan, una y otra vez, constantes, sin defraudarme, siendo lo único persistente en esta existencia que llevo, a la que apenas se le puede llamar vida.

El resplandor de la luna también ayuda a eliminar el tedio de mis noches, y dependiendo de la posición del alejado satélite se dibujan figuras en la pared de roca que se erige frente a mí, recreándome por algún rato ante las formas que mi imaginación cree o desea identificar.

Por ejemplo, juro que a veces he logrado observar tu perfil… sí, la otra noche, aquella pequeña piedra puntiaguda era tu nariz. Hoy no veo más que trazos sin forma. Y una vez que pierdo interés en las ondulaciones del agua, el aburrimiento comienza a consumirme segundo a segundo. Lo peor es que ya se me está haciendo hábito y pronto no lo sentiré como nada nuevo. Tan común será para mí, como el odio que crece en mi interior, alimentándose día a día por los efectos de la aturdidora soledad a la que me has condenado.

Odio… sí, a ése también ya me he acostumbrado. Y a ti te profeso tal emoción, bien debes ser consciente de ello. Tal vez tú también me odies, pues yo tengo gran culpa de la situación en la que me encuentro, pero mi delito jamás llegó a ser cometido, mientras que tu falta, ante mis ojos, resulta imperdonable… Tanto como yo mismo no me perdonaré por lo insulso que fui, al amarte algún día. Sinceramente lo hice, y mira la manera en que correspondiste el sentimiento.

Me pregunto qué pasará por tu mente, qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos. ¿Durmiendo? Espero vengativamente que la culpabilidad no te lo permita… Entonces, debes estar pensando en mí, ¿no es así? Sólo me queda suponer, pero puedes estar seguro de algo; tú sí que ocupas mis pensamientos, y por eso debo reprocharme, porque simplemente no lo vales.

Me llamaste traidor. Sin embargo, tú fuiste quien despreocupadamente me dejó aquí encerrado, en espera de una muerte que me llegará tarde o temprano. Eso es un hecho que conozco con certeza. Y quizás si me rindiera a la voluntad del océano, dejaría de atormentarme y no sentiría más que mi cerebro se resquebraja día a día, despidiéndose de toda razón, a la par que mi corazón se pulveriza poco a poco por saberte a ti como el responsable de mi sufrimiento.

Desgraciadamente, el instinto de supervivencia me supera, y luchar por mi vida es algo innato como criatura viviente que soy.

Mas ya he aceptado que, sin importar mis esfuerzos, la muerte me alcanzará inevitablemente uno de estos días. Y lo tengo presente tan bien como tú. Sí, como tú… porque sé que tampoco logras olvidarte de mí, y debe ser por eso que puedo ver tu inconfundible silueta en aquella orilla lejana de vez cuando, generalmente durante las noches en que la luna se esconde, y tú crees por eso que pasas desapercibido entre las penumbras. Pero yo te reconozco, te siento llegar desde mucho antes de que te encuentres ahí.

Sonrío burlonamente cada vez que aprecio tu larga cabellera ondeando al oscuro viento de la noche, revelando tu identidad y proporcionándome cierto enfermizo gusto de verte allí. ¿Vienes a asegurarte de que sigo aquí? ¿A comprobar si he muerto? Aún no se cumple tu deseo. Y mientras no me canse de nadar, de respirar, y claro, de cazar pequeños peces -como al que perteneció aquel frágil esqueleto que descansa sobre una roca-, no creo que te puedas de librar de mi presencia.

Me da risa, lo ridículo de mi situación. Encerrado en esta inmunda cárcel submarina por mi propio hermano, quien en alguna época me prometiese protegerme con su vida. ¿Qué pasó con eso? ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? Ambos parecimos haber enloquecido, súbitamente olvidándonos de todo lo que alguna vez significamos para el otro. Y mutuamente nos dañamos a más no poder.

Era entretenido, de cierta manera… yo con mis ambiciosas ideas, y tú con tu maldito honor, que más falso no podía ser; ¿qué decencia tiene aquél que fornica con su propio hermano, y aún peor, que le asegura una cruel muerte que sólo llegará después de eternos días de insoportable silencio?

Tal fue nuestra conclusión, después de épocas en las que ambos montábamos interminables discusiones que nunca llegaban a una solución, hasta que uno terminaba golpeando al otro. Enseguida, éste fingía lágrimas, para conseguir consuelo de los mismos labios que lo insultaban momentos atrás; labios que entonces parecían disculparse con un amable trato hacia la boca del que le tocaba ser la víctima en determinada ocasión.

Generalmente eras tú. Tengo presentes incontables acontecimientos entre tú y yo, con tal rutina siendo practicada, como aquella vez; la primera ocasión en que te hablé de mis ideas relacionadas con el Santuario.

Estábamos en mi cuarto, yo sentado en la cama, explicándote, mientras tú caminabas nervioso y preocupado cual león enjaulado, dando vueltas por todo el lugar, hasta que finalmente cesaste y me dirigiste una mirada reprobatoria. Decepcionado por mi comportamiento, giraste a punto de darme la espalda, deteniéndote justo para verme de reojo, dejándome apreciar tu afilado perfil, tus párpados entreabiertos… y un brillo extraño en tus ojos, un resplandor que temblaba.

Y yo te pedía en mis pensamientos que no lo hicieras, que no lloraras por mí… porque esa solitaria lágrima que entonces cayó por tu mejilla, ocasionó que mil más se formaran en mis ojos y apenas si te pudiera apreciar entre la humedad que dificultaba mi visión. Estiré mi brazo, tratando de alcanzar tu rostro con mi mano pero tú volteaste evitándola. Entonces me puse de pie y volví a intentar; tomé tu barbilla entre mis dedos y te obligué a mirarme. Borré esa lágrima con mi dedo pulgar justo antes de que alcanzara tus labios, para que lo único que pudieras saborear, fuera el dulce deseo en mi propia boca…

Con tales mañas me manipulabas, conmoviéndome con esos seductores ojos que me domaban gracias a sus nostálgicas profundidades, dejándome hipnotizado cual encantador a su serpiente. Y de tal forma, yo dejaba de tentarte con mis desquiciadas ideas y lo hacía con mis atrevidas caricias. Te resultaba imposible resistirte, por más equivocado que -según tú- era lo que hacíamos.

Pero la víctima absoluta, al final de cuentas fui yo. Con una escena similar a aquella que guardo en mis recuerdos, me dejaste aquí detrás de estos barrotes, donde -incrédulo ante lo que hacías y dominado por la rabia que tus acciones me provocaban-, te escupí ácidos comentarios que casi te hicieron dudar en tus pasos. Pero nada más que un simple titubeo logré, pues al final irremediablemente te alejaste. Y nunca volviste por mí.

Y cuando cosas así surgen en mi memoria debo admitir que, como el estúpido que fui, te amé. Mas eso sucedió en un pasado, pues ya no me lo permito más. Sin embargo, acepto que hasta hoy te recuerdo, todavía te deseo… extraño tu calidez, la suavidad de tu piel, el sentir de tus manos, la delicia de tus besos, las noches en tu compañía, cuando por breves instantes todo parecía estar bien.

Cierro mis ojos mientras todas esas cosas son evocadas por mi mente para torturarme aún más, como si no tuviera ya suficiente castigo. Y contigo, tu hermosa perfección presente en mi imaginación, utilizo mis dedos para desabrochar desesperadamente mis pantalones. Deslizo mi mano por debajo de la tela hasta llegar al centro donde un terrible ardor comienza a irradiar, y acaricio con urgencia para proporcionarme sensaciones que –espero- me consolarán por tu ausencia. No obstante, lo único que logro es en pocos minutos encontrarme gimoteando lastimeramente ante tu recuerdo.

Pero, ¿quién me escuchará? Nadie más que aquel círculo blanco que cuelga de inexistentes hilos en el estrellado firmamento. Y así, con la resplandeciente luna como único testigo, clamo tu nombre para mis propios oídos, dejando a la palabra confundirse entre el susurro de las olas que azotan contra la pared de piedra que me mantiene cautivo. Hacia allá se dirigen mis ojos al abrirse, segundos después de que una corriente eléctrica físicamente placentera, pero emocionalmente fatigadora, recorra todo mi cuerpo.

Las combinación de sensaciones me deja con cierta dificultad para mantener el ritmo normal de mi respiración, y sintiéndome patético ante lo que tu simple recuerdo me provoca. Cómo si te lo merecieras…

Me duele, ¿sabes?, darme cuenta de lo poco que te importé. Tan poco, que cuando decidiste que ya no podías lidiar conmigo tomaste el camino fácil y me abandonaste aquí. Tal vez, yo podría haber cambiado… por ti lo hubiera hecho, pero a ti lo que fuera de mí desde tiempo atrás no te importaba. Y aprovechando que yo te daba perfectos pretextos con mi comportamiento, te libraste de mi molesta presencia para tu sola conveniencia, y para mi eterna aflicción.

Y como si no estuviera harto del gran volumen de líquido salado que me rodea, ahora mis lágrimas se agrupan con increíble velocidad en mis ojos, derramándose enseguida al ser éstos imposibles de contenerlas dentro. Escurren por mis mejillas hasta que tocan el mar, uniéndose a tal compuesto y pasando desapercibidas para los minúsculos peces que nadan a mi alrededor. Éstos ignoran la presencia de las gruesas gotas, cuya calidez contrasta brevemente con la frescura del océano hasta que la diminuta diferencia de temperaturas se equilibra, y todo vuelve a ser igual… como si tales lágrimas jamás hubieran caído.

Para mi memoria nunca desaparecerán; cada una constituye una vívida remembranza de mi angustia. Y permanecerán conmigo por siempre, gracias al rencor que alimenta la claridad con la que mis recuerdos se mantienen frescos dentro de mi cabeza.

Decido olvidarme de ti, aunque sea por un breve instante, al notar lo que parecen ser pequeñas luciérnagas comenzando a fulgurar en la pared que se encuentra frente a mí. Parpadeo para asegurarme que mi visión no me engaña. Entonces dirijo mi completa atención hacia la rocosa formación, notando que parece brillar de extraña manera.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco cautelosamente, intrigado por lo que se pueda ocultar detrás de ella. Con un golpe logro derrumbarla, para que una cámara secreta se muestre ante mí, revelando el sitio donde un gran tridente descansa. Y por supuesto, mi curiosidad me domina y me aproximo… ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¡Esto es lo más emocionante que me ha ocurrido en semanas!

Sin meditarlo más, apreso el objeto con fuerza entre mis manos para desenterrarlo de su lugar. Tal acto ocasiona que el mar comience a agitarse descontroladamente a mi alrededor. Me inunda un instintivo miedo que no puedo evitar, al creer que al fin me tragarán las aguas, para mi tan esperado pero temido descanso.

Sin embargo, el rumbo que toman los sucesos me hace cambiar de opinión.

Presiento que aún no es mi hora de partir, pues del lugar donde previamente se erguía el tridente surge una llamativa y esperanzadora luz que inunda la cueva. Me promete mejores tiempos de los que he pasado aquí, cegándome y haciéndome olvidar a mis fieles amigas, las sombras, por un rato…

Tal como tarde o temprano pretendo olvidarme de ti, para siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
